


Escalation Feature

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru moves in with Rin and Rin discovers there's no such thing as privacy with a roommate...but sometimes that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation Feature

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The story is inspired by actual events. Enjoy.

Rin woke with sunlight across his face and Haru’s scent in his nose. He remembered they celebrated their first night in the apartment with a rented movie and take out, but he couldn’t remember when he fell asleep on the floor. He also couldn’t explain how his arms got wrapped around Haru’s discarded hoodie.

Pushing the garment away, he sat up sad stretched, grateful Haru wasn’t in the vicinity. His physical reaction to a vivid dream most likely spurred by Haru’s smell probably wouldn’t go away by itself, and Rin certainly didn’t want to explain it to Haru on their first morning living together. It had taken Rin a year to convince Haru to join him in Australia, and Haru’s agreement was only a tentative three months with a promise he’d consider a longer stay if the training satisfied him.

Rin got to his feet, adjusted his pajama buttons in case he ran into Haru, and headed down the hallway. He passed his room and then Haru’s before he reached the closed bathroom door. He listened and heard the faint sound of water. Of course Haru was in the tub. He practically lived in water. Rin smiled. He found Haru’s idiosyncrasies oddly endearing.

He traced his steps and ducked into his room. There was no telling how long ago Haru started his soak, but Rin estimated he had plenty of time and privacy to test his latest purchase and find relief.

In a box at the back of his closet, Rin retrieved the toy with a “tease” setting that would vibrate at random intervals. The manufacturer claimed an enjoyable time with a partner or alone.

Rin stripped his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed with just the sheet covering himself. Knees bent and ears focused for sound of water draining from the tub or any movement in the hallway, he used lube and prepared himself to take the slim rod.

Convinced Haru remained distracted by his alone time with water, Rin nudged the rounded tip of the curved plug into his ass and adjusted it against his prostate. He paused to get used to the feeling and listen for Haru’s movements again. After a few moments of silence, Rin picked up the wired remote and switched it on.

The toy promised pulsation and escalation at random intervals for exciting stimulation so Rin relaxed back with his hand around his shaft and his bottom lip between his teeth, letting the vibration and his lazy strokes build up pleasure. His thoughts wandered to Haru in the bathtub, and whether or not he’d climbed into the water wearing his jammers.

The toy pulsated and Rin moaned.

“Rin, are you awake?” Haru knocked once and opened the door.

“Haru!” Rin sat up, gathering the sheet around him. He heard the remote hit the floor beside him. “What the hell? Knock first.”

“I did.” Haru narrowed his eyes. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Uh.” Rin held the sheet to his chest and leaned forward against his knees, hoping it looked natural and not like he was hiding an erection. “It doesn’t ma—” the toy vibrated, temporarily stealing Rin’s voice. “It doesn’t matter,” he recovered.

Haru looked suspicious but started to withdraw. The toy vibrated, massaging Rin’s prostate, and he bit back a moan. Rin wouldn’t need much more time to finish after Haru distracted himself in the kitchen.

“Oh.” Haru turned back and Rin smothered a whimpered protest into the back of his wrist. “We haven’t gone to the grocery store.”

“What?” Rin couldn’t hide his annoyance.

“You said we’d go today.”

“Right. We will.”

Haru waited and Rin forced a smile he could only hope covered his desperation.

“When?” Haru asked.

Rin wanted to scream. Haru had finally agreed to live with him in a country he couldn’t speak the language of, so Rin wouldn’t dare snap and tell him to leave him alone, but the toy pulsated again and Rin’s cock twitched in his hand with a demand for attention.

“Just give me a minute,” Rin kept his voice even. His mouth felt dry and forehead sweaty.

“Okay.” Haru placed his hand on the door knob. “I—”

The toy pulsed again, jolting Rin. “Yeah?” Rin hoped Haru hadn’t heard the squeak in his voice.

“I’m glad you invited me.” Haru lowered his gaze to the side.

Now wasn’t the time for sentiment. Not with a silicone plug teasing Rin’s prostate, not with precome dripping down his fingers, and not with Rin holding back his orgasm by sheer willpower.

“You’ll train with the best,” Rin said, hoping he sounded normal, and hoping Haru would leave it at that.

“I didn’t agree for the training. I wanted to be here for—”

With a gasp, Rin discovered the toy’s escalation feature. His hands tightened around the sheet and his cock. Haru’s brow rose.

_Fuck._

“Rin.” Haru’s eyes widened. “Are you—?”

“Yes!” Rin admitted. The incriminating buzzing had given him away, so there wasn’t a point in denying it. “Just close the door!”

Haru’s look of shock imprinted on Rin’s brain, but he backed out of the room and shut the door tightly.

Rin curled forward, and finished with a few strokes. The manufacturer had promised a satisfying climax, but Rin felt dirty and not the least bit fulfilled. He pulled up the remote and stopped the toy before he became acquainted with the escalation feature again.

He carefully removed it and grabbed a clean shirt to clean up.

Humiliation filled his gut. Haru probably thought he was a pervert, and now they’d be stuck living together in awkward shame unless Haru fled back to Japan.

“Rin?” Haru called through the door.

Rin pulled on his pajama pants and stared at the freshly laundered sheets he had to wash again.

“Rin,” Haru tried softer but closer to the barrier. “Did you think of me?”

Rin froze. Haru’s whispered words flipped his stomach and drummed through his veins.

“Because I’ve thought of you,” Haru added.

Rin flung open his door and Haru flinched back from the sudden movement. “What?”

“I’ve thought—”

“I heard.”

Haru nodded and lowered his gaze. The small smile as unmistakable as the faint blush on his cheeks. “I came to Australia for you, not the training.”

Rin stepped forward into Haru’s space, and Haru accepted the invasion by leaning toward him. “I’m happy you’re here,” Rin whispered and kissed him. The next three months promised everything but awkward shame.


End file.
